Lo que yo se de Ti
by Andshewasgone
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, Edward esta enamorado secretamente de ella y Bella a sufrido mucho en la mayoría de sus experiencias amorosas, como podrá Edward decirle que es el indicado sin hacerla sufrir? Para Mi amado BFF-Fanfic Contest


**Summary:** Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, Edward esta enamorado secretamente de ella y Bella a sufrido mucho en la mayoría de sus experiencias amorosas, como podrá Edward decirle que es el indicado sin hacerla sufrir? Para Mi amado BFF-Fanfic Contest

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tú a nosotras .

**Aclaraciones:**

Song-Fic: Lo que yo se de ti de Ha-Ash

**Lo que yo se de ti**

**By Ha-Ash**

Estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo como en todos estos días solo, Bella se encontraba nuevamente platicando con su ex-novio Mike afuera, en realidad no sabia por que Bella creía que ella siempre tenia la culpa en la mayoría de sus relaciones, siempre que estaba con alguien nunca era mas de unos cuantos besos y terminaban, ella llego aun mas pálida que como estaba hace dos días, sus ojos estaban llorosos, me vio y sonrió se sentó junto a mi en la mesa y empezó a comer lo que compro.

Me vas a decir que te paso?-le pregunte angustiado.

Pues… hable con Mike y me dijo que la verdad lo nuestro no funcionaria, que no soy buena para el y que estuvo saliendo con alguien más antes de terminar con migo-me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Bells-le dije tranquila y suavemente-el es un imbécil, no sabe de lo que se pierde, eres una gran chica Bella y nadie de acá te merece-_ solo yo claro_- y además quien sabe puede ser que la persona indicada este frente a tus ojos-le dije para que captara algo de la indirecta. Yo había estado enamorado secretamente de Isabella desde hace ya 3 años, pero creo que ella no me veía nada más que un amigo.

Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar-sabes Edward creo que después de esto me volveré a enamorar nunca ya demasiado dolor tengo como para volver a comenzar otra relación que termine igual o peor-me dijo mirando su comida. Como me hubiera gustado que abriera un poco de su corazón para dejarme entrar.

_Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor_

_Que alguien antes de mi te dejo_

_Aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor_

_Abre un poco de ti por favor_

Bella sabes que siempre puedes y podrás contar con migo en todo verdad?-le pregunte.

Edward, contigo es con quien siempre contare, eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero-me dijo.

_A ojala con eso me bastara_-susurre para que ella no escuchara.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de biología donde también se encontraba nuestro _"queridísimo_" Mike, entramos y lo peor de todo fue verlo besándose apasionadamente, demasiado al parecer, con Jessica, sentí como Bella se tensaba a lado mío, llegamos hasta nuestros lugares y nos sentamos, Bella agacho su mirada la cual se veía que estaba demasiado triste.

Bella?-le dije, y ella volteo a verme-nos podemos saltar esta clase es la ultima y la mayoría se van antes-le dije tomando su mano-quieres?-le pregunte.

Si Edward por favor-me dijo casi a punto de llorar. Salimos rápido al estacionamiento y nos subimos en mi auto, arranca y me dirigí a mi prado, bueno nuestro, por que un día lo habíamos encontrado en una de nuestras aventuras.

Ya llegamos-le dije, ella bajo y se adelanto un poco pero yo después la alcancé, cuando llegamos y nos sentamos, ella tenía su mirada totalmente pérdida y no sabia que hacer así que decidí lo mas obvio que podía hacer.

Bella te puedo dar un abrazo?-le pregunte, se que era muy tonta una pregunta así ya que éramos amigos y nos teníamos confianza pero ella aurita estaba delicada así que era mejor preguntar.

Por favor-me dijo sonriendo.

Me acerque y la abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero al menos desearía que con este abrazo supiera en donde debía de pertenecer.

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir_

Si pudiera saber, que soy el más interesado en ella desde hace tiempo, y que nunca la dejará, ella era la mejor persona que he conocido, y que se tantas cosas sobre ella, si supiera que estaba mejor a mi lado. Si ella sintiera lo que yo siento, ella sufriría por que yo no soy feliz.

_Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí_

_Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz_

Y si debía de darle tiempo para que entendiera que yo la amaba? Que tal si con el tiempo ella empezara a amarme? Todo el tiempo estuve abrazándola, en lo que ella ponía su mente en orden, si con este pequeño afecto supiera cuanto la amo. Si ella supiera que estaría mejor conmigo, si supiera lo que siento desde hace años, sufriría por no ser feliz.

_Tal vez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento_

_En que al fin nos coincida el amor_

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir_

_Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí_

_Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz_

En algún momento de nuestro abrazo ella volteo su cabeza verme y yo hice lo mismo, nuestras miradas estaban perfectamente conectadas en un momento, vi sus labios, eran perfectos para mí, no se como es que salió de repente la pregunta que le hice.

Bella puedo besarte?-le dije a lo que ella asintió, de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, se sentía tan bien era como tocar el paraíso en un solo segundo, estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo cual le concedí, nuestras bocas están amoldadas las unas para las otras, cuando nos empezó a faltar aire nos separamos, pero algo en ese beso no estaba bien sentía que era por tristeza y conveniencia, no me podía engañar aunque me hubiera gustado.

_Aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir_

_Tus besos no me pueden mentir_

_Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí_

_Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz_

Esto no volverá a ocurrir Bella-le dije-esto no volverá a pasar hasta que superes lo de Mike, Bella, y no te volveré a besar hasta que tu estés segura y me lo pidas-le dije-ahora vámonos.

Edward…-dijo en un susurro que percibí.

Nos subimos al auto y la deje directamente en su casa, en todo el camino nadie hablo, después me fui directamente a mi casa a pensar y reflexionar en todo lo que paso, y aunque fue un beso que me gusto, no tenia nada de amor como hubiera querido, esperaría todo el tiempo por ella.

**(6 meses después)**

Hoy estaba otra vez en mi casa, pensando solamente en Bella, como siempre lo hacia, desde el día del beso no nos habíamos hablado, Bella puso su distancia y en realidad se lo agradecí ya que no sabría que decirle si la veía, pero en estos 6 meses la he extrañado como nunca, y aunque me hacia falta tenia que ser fuerte, para no ir por ella, estaba viendo , cuando oí que tocaban a la puerta, me levante perezosamente del sillón para abrir la puerta, lo que nunca me espere era ver a Bella frente a mi puerta, aunque estaba algo impactado, la deje pasar, ella paso a sentarse en uno de los sillones y yo me senté a su lado y estuvimos en un silencio bastante incomodo.

Em Bella, que hacer por aq….-pero antes de que pudiera terminar ella me estaba besando, al principio no reaccione, pero después le seguí el ritmo, se sentía también ese beso desde la primera y ultima vez que probre sus labios, el beso se fue tornando mas intenso, y cuando nos faltaba el aire nos separamos, ella puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo y estuvimos un rato asi, me acoste sobre el sofá y ella se recostó en mi pecho, y seguimos otro rato del mismo modo.

Te amo-me dijo de repente, yo me tenso al instante, y en realidad no creía lo que me estaba diciendo, nos levante y la vi a la cara.

Bella estas segura de lo que dices? No estas fumada o algo asi verdad?-le dije

Creo que no Edward estoy lo bastante sobria y te puedo jurar eso-me dijo sonriendo.

Desde el día que me besaste pensé en todo, desde todos con los que he estado hasta ti, y no veo mejor persona en el mundo que yo, se que me tarde mucho tiempo en saberlo, y crei que eran los demás por eso estaba con ellos, pero siempre fuiste tu y me di cuenta bastante tarde, no?-me dijo.

Bella, siempre te he amado, y me dolía verte sufrir por personas que no lo valían, pero que podía hacer decirte que te amaba y verte sufrir ahora por mi?, no no podía hacer eso por eso te di tiempo, te amo Bella y eres la persona que siempre he querido para mi-le dije. Cuando al voltee a ver tenia sus mejillas con lagrimas, pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad.

Te amo Edward como alguien nunca amo-me dijo besándome.

Y yo a ti mucho mas-le dije devolviéndole el beso.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Hola mundo aquí de nuevo (: bueno espero dejen sus reviews aunque a mi no me gusto mucho al final espero les guste a ustedes, bueno para las que leen otra de mis historias ABC del Amor mañana mismo actualizo…bueno hoy jeje ya que son la 1 de la mañana aquí asi que tranquilas, y para las que no hayan leído mis otras historias pues me gustaría que pasaran por ellas, si les interesa si no pues no (: con eso me despido y subiré después .**

**Besos TR.**


End file.
